winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Chain Reaction
Chain Reaction is the ninth song in the Winx Club in Concert soundtrack. Lyrics Italian Password required Press any key to start download Countdown start Ten, nine, eight, Seven, six, five, Four, three, two, One connection! Dimmi... Cosa vedi dentro di me Ho una mente androide Ma so amare come te Dammi... Ultrasuoni ed energia Li convertirò in amore Indistruttibile Usa la tua fantasia Un po’ di tecnologia Connettiti Resta ancora qui Vivo tra le formule Ma credo nelle favole TVB Ti amo ascoltami La luna e le stelle nel cielo In rivoluzione (e-e-e) Disegnano ellissi perfette Io sento emozione (e-e-e) Five, four, three, two, One connection! Dimmi... Cosa c’è che non va in me Definisci self-control Seleziona diversità Dammi... Ultrasuoni ed energia Li convertirò in amore Indistruttibile Onde radio in musica L’amore non è chimica È energia Che vibra dentro me Vivo tra le formule Ma credo nelle favole TVB Ti amo ascoltami La luna e le stelle nel cielo In rivoluzione (e-e-e) Disegnano ellissi perfette Io sento emozione (e-e-e-e) E' una reazione a catena L’amore si espande (espande) Dalla mia mente al mio cuore Magnetiche onde (e-e-e-e...) English (Hi. My name's Tecna) Password required Press any key to start download Countdown start Ten, nine, eight, Seven, six, five, Four, three, two, One connection! Tell me (Tell me) What you see when you look at me I am just a girl With a taste for technology You say That I'm too rational But I'm just seein' things From another point of view Numbers strike my fantasy I've got a taste for geometry Don't get me wrong I just like to be in control People just don't understand They way I'm feeling so different But I don't care I am proud of who I am Love is a chain reaction It starts from an emotion-tion-tion I see the stars in the sky I feel their revo-lu-tion-tion-tion Five four three two One connection! Tell me What you see when you look at me I am just a girl Who's in love with technology Music Make me wanna dance But the waveform on the screen Put me in a trance Give me wires and machines Electronic energy Ultrasounds And I'll turn them into love The universe is a mystery Supernovas give me a thrill But nothing's like Your heartbeat next to mine Love is a chain reaction It starts from an emotion-tion-tion(-tion-tion) I see the stars in the sky I feel their revo-lu-tion-tion-tion(-tion-tion) Love is a chain reaction It starts from an emotion-tion-tion(-tion-tion) I see the stars in the sky I feel their revo-lu-tion-tion-tion... French Password required Press any key to start download Countdown start Ten, nine, eight, Seven, six, five, Four, three, two, One connection! Dis-moi, que vois-tu au fond de moi? J'ai une mémoire androïde Mais je sais aimer comme toi Donne-moi des ultrasons et de l'énergie Je les transformerai en amour Vraiment indestructible Utilise les fantaisies Un peu de technologie Connecte-toi, reste encore ici Je vis entre les formules Mais je crois aux contes de fées JTB, je t'aime, écoute-moi La lune, les étoiles dans le ciel En révolution-on-on-on Dessinent des élipses parfaites Je ressens émotion-on-on-on Five, four, three, two One, connection Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas chez moi? Définis le self-control Sélectionne la diversité Donne-moi des ultrasons et de l'énergie Je les transformerai en amour Vraiment indestructible Les ondes radio en musique On sait qu'l'amour n'est pas chimique C'est l'énergie qui vibre au fond de moi Je vis entre les formules Mais je crois aux contes de fées JTB (JTB), je t'aime écoute-moi La lune, les étoiles dans le ciel En révolution-on-on-on Dessinent des élipses parfaites Je ressens émotion-on-on-on Une réaction qui s'enchaîne L'amour se propage De ma mémoire jusqu'au coeur Des ondes magnétiques ]Trivia *This song title shares the same title in an episode in Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. [Club In Concert-Chain Reaction|thumb|300px|left Category:Winx Club in Concerto Category:Songs Category:Winx Club Category:Tecna